


Allegiance

by Tsukino_Akume



Series: Forsaken Guardians [2]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surviving Rangers of KO-35 decide what matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer/:** Not mine.  
>  **Warnings/:** Angst  
>  **Author's Notes/:** When I wrote In the Aftermath of Glory for Rare Pair Fest, it felt both finished and unfinished. I can't say for sure that I am or I'm not done playing around in this 'verse, but this is one of the scenes I just couldn't fit into the first story.
> 
> Oh, and this 'verse has a banner now. You can check it out on the series' main page.

They removed the patches from their jackets. Only two remained: the Neo-Kerova symbol on their backs, and the Kerova Rangers' symbol on the front. The symbols of KO-35, the Alliance, and even their status as Power Rangers were all removed and placed in a bowl in the center of the observatory, where Zhane insisted on holding a ceremonial burning.

D.E.C.A. was not amused. 

Andros only hesitated over the Red Ranger symbol, staring at it for a long moment as his hand hovered over the bowl. Something flickered in his eyes, and he abruptly dropped it in. Zhane lit the bowl, and they sat in silence, watching them burn. 

"Do ... do you think they'd regret choosing us?" he whispered suddenly. "The Kerova Rangers? Do you think they'd - " He swallowed. "Do you think they'd be disappointed?" 

"No." 

"We didn't uphold our promise to protect KO-35," he pointed out, looking up to meet Zhane's eyes. 

"Yes, we did," Zhane said firmly. "We fought with everything we had until we were forced to retreat. We didn't give up on KO-35 - ***they*** gave up on ***us***." 

Andros went very still. 

It wasn't that the words weren't true; it was that they were ***too*** true. Zhane had given his _life_ for KO-35. He'd woken up - and even D.E.C.A. couldn't explain how, much to her irritation - but that didn't change the fact that he'd yelled for Andros to run away, ***knowing*** that he wasn't going to survive when the detonation device went off. And at that moment, he hadn't regretted that choice. 

Andros had retreated because the third wave of the invasion had backed off after the Silver Ranger went down. He took Zhane's body back to the Megaship to get him off the streets and somewhere safe, and to get him medical attention. He had never ***not*** planned on returning to fight the next attack. 

But then the announcement had come, and suddenly ... he couldn't ***go*** back. 

"We're not the Neo-Kerova Rangers anymore," he said finally. "We don't have a planet, or a base of operations, or - " 

"We have each other," Zhane interrupted him, looking determined. "We have us, and we have D.E.C.A. and the Astro Megaship." He paused, his eyes lighting up in realization. "That's who we are now: we're the Astro Rangers." 

"Astro Rangers ... " he echoed. The words felt strange on his tongue. Not wrong, exactly. But he'd been the Red Neo-Kerova Ranger for more than three years now. It was the title that Gian had given him when he'd chosen him as his sucessor. It was who he thought he'd ***always*** be. 

Except that he wasn't, not anymore. 

"Andros." Zhane's hands settled over his, and he looked up. Zhane's eyes were incredibly serious; it was an odd look for him. "I knew my family better than anyone. They would ***never*** be ashamed of us." 

He swallowed. "How can you be sure?" 

Zhane tweaked his left wrist, force-summoning the Red Morpher. "Because this morpher was Uncle's life's work, and he chose to give it to you. Because he knew that you would use it to continue the work he did. And I ***know*** that as long as you do that, this morpher will always be yours." 

There was a long moment of silence as they both stared at the morpher. It was probably a trick of the light, but Andros thought he might have seen it sparkle a little.


End file.
